


To Reveal One's Truth

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Amelia's not feeling great after her previous addiction is outed, and Arizona offers her a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To Reveal One's Truth

It's the end of another day, I'm scrubbing out. I've just removed a tumour from a woman's brain. 

It's been a couple of days since my previous addiction was outed, the staff are still talking behind my back.

I've slept, fitfully. Luckily I can still do surgeries.

My anaesthetist and my nurses kept staring at me with big, curious, slightly fearful eyes when I was quietly working. I hate it. I've had that look many a time and I still can't get used to the horrible feeling on the back of my neck that I get when they stare at me like that.

I finish scrubbing out and take my scrub cab off, turn around and lean against the sink, closing my eyes.

It's peaceful here, you can't hear the hubbub of the hospital. I wish that I felt peaceful.

After a few minutes, I make my way out of the prep room, and to my office. On the way, I pick up a doughnut and some coffee from the cafeteria. I deserve them, to be honest. At least the barista doesn't stare.

I pass Callie on the way, and she smiles at me. I have one ally, at least.

I make my way into my office to fetch my stuff.

I sit down at my desk and eat my doughnut, it's not good but hey, gotta keep my blood sugar levels up.

After that, I drink my coffee and bin the cup. Then I gather my stuff up and head out.

I pass Arizona on the way, and she looks concerned.

"Amelia? You okay?" She asks.

"Fine." I mutter, smiling at her quickly. 

She's not convinced. "You're not. Tell me. You helped me with Herman. Now it's my turn to return the favour."

"That was professional. And no." I scowl.

"I have a way of getting things out of people, I gotta warn you. So let's go to Joe's. And get some pickles, and maybe some alcohol. And you will talk to me." Arizona replies. "I'm doing this because I care about you, Amelia."

I give in, she doesn't give up easily. "Fine, let's go."

We go to Joe's, and I tell her everything. I don't cry, surprisingly. Arizona looks very sad, though. "I know that everyone's talking crap about you, but they don't know the whole truth, remember that. In time, they'll forget about it, it's amazing how quickly a new piece of gossip comes along."

"True." I nod. "I suppose that I've just got to ride it out." 

"Exactly." Smiles Arizona. "Let's order another bottle of wine."

"Thank you for listening." I reply.

"You're welcome." She answers. "It's what friends are for."


End file.
